My World Starts With You
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: This will be a meld of TWEWY and KH. Axel and Roxas ended up in the Reaper's game, and as luck would have it they're partners.As Everyone who's come into contact with the Reaper's Game knows that to play you must give up something precious. Those two are no exception. Most likely will be rated Mature in the future. right now it's safe.


HI GUYS! I know, I'm being bad... I promise, I'm working on my other stories, I just needed to start this one! . it wouldn't leave me alone... Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy. If you don't, tell me.

This will be a meld of TWEWY and KH. Axel and Roxas ended up in the Reaper's game, and as luck would have it they're Everyone who's come into contact with the Reaper's Game knows that to play you must give up something precious. Those two are no exception.

Most likely will be rated **Mature** in the future. right now it's safe.

* * *

Roxas wakes up slowly, his head pounding, and his eyes stinging from the light. He groggily sits up from lying on the cold ground. 'Where am I?' he thinks as he looks around with squinted eyes. He's in the middle of a room, with no roof. He doesn't seem to be in a house, more like a little closed off alleyway outside. The ground is yellow and the walls are made of stone. The wall that leads out is made of a chain-link fence, but it's covered partially by a dark cloth, to make it a bit more private. He glances around again and notices a small sofa along the wall to the left of the chain-link fence, and a cooler on the one opposite the fence. It looks like someone has made their home here. Roxas stands up on shaky feet as he looks down at his hands and gasps. There is a weird red counter on his hand. It appears to be counting down. Roxas' heart thumps out of beat at the sight of it. It's unnatural, and not supposed to be there. Something feels weird to him; something feels like its missing. What, he doesn't know.

"Man, I don't want school to start! I haven't even started my assignments!" A male voice whines in a semi-deep tone. It's smooth, but sounds more like a teenage boy. It also sounds close. Roxas notices that he can hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the room.

"WHAT?!" A female voice screeches. "Hayner! You told me you had that finished weeks ago!" She whines at the boy.

"Yeah dude! We are supposed to go to the beach today!" A second male voice complains. It's a bit more high-pitched than the first; it also sounds closer to the hidden room then the first. A moment later the cloth is moved aside and three teens walk through the walkway. They all look unique, and seem to be miss-fitted group. One is a girl; she's about the same height as Roxas. She has on a half=thigh length pink dress to go with her cherry red hair. Next to her is a tall boy who's has spiked sandy blonde hair. He walks in looking casual with his hands behind his head, looking like he's lying on his back. The third person is a little shorter than the girl, and he has hair that can only be described as a brown pineapple. Roxas freezes in place, feeling worried they would get angry with him for intruding.

"Oh whatever, you both know I can finish it as soon as we get back!" The tall blond argues with is friend and walkes passed Roxas, to get to the cooler behind him, without even glancing at him. Roxas blinks and looks back at him. 'How did he not see me?'

"HAYNER! You and I both know you will NOT do your work!" The girl yells, frustrated, and walks angrily up to Hayner, straight through Roxas. Roxas gasps and clutches his shirt over his heart. His mind races with thoughts, 'what? How did…Did she just walk right through me?' he looks around frantically before he walks up to the shorter boy and waves his hand in front of his face.

"Hey!" Roxas yells, "Hey! Can you see me!?" The boy paid no attention; he just smiiles sadly at his two friends.

"Olette, I have an idea. Why not help Hayner finish, and we can go tomorrow? We do have at least three days, and it would be easier to finish between the three of us." The boy prattles on, walking over to his friends, and through Roxas. He gasps and shivers as his body heat was stolen from the boy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roxas mumbls to himself.

"Hey!" A deep voice drawls behind him. Roxas blushes at the sound. It seems familiar, yet the blond can't remember it. Roxas turns around to see a tall red head. The man's hair is wild and spikes out almost like porcupine quills. It was the deepest shade of cherry-blood red he ever remembers seeing. His eyes travel over the man's lean face and falls into the acidic green pools. They draw him in, something in the back of his mind yearns for them. He just doesn't know what, or why. The man's eyes shine with some emotion, something akin to…relief?

"Roxas. How did you….no, never mind that. Roxas…wait, can you even see me?" He walks up close, almost too close. Roxas backs up a bit, just so the redhead's nose wasn't touching his own. He studies the man's face in an intense daze. So much so Roxas jumps when the red head cups Roxas' cheek and caresses his lips with his thumb. It felt so tender, and so loving. The red head looks into roxas' eyes like he found a precious thing he had lost. Roxas doesn't know what to make of the look, or the sweet gesture. A deep color of red appeared on the blonde's face.

"Roxas… I…I thought I wouldn't be able to see you after…after all of those heartless…" The man mumbles with sadness mixed in with joy in his deep voice. His eyes shine with the same swirling emotions. Roxas stares confusedly into the redhead's eyes. Roxas doesn't know what he was talking about. Not the slightest clue and it shows plainly on his face. The taller male looks in Roxas' confused ocean blue eyes and his spirit fell. What little happiness he had in his eyes is gone.

"Roxy, why do you look like you don't know me?" He frowns deeply. Something in Roxas' heart didn't like the look of that. Something in him told him to make him smile again, to take the frown off no matter what. But he doesn't know who this person is. He has no idea what's going on, or how to fix or help any of this situation. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again.

'What do I say? That I don't know who he is? He looks hurt enough as it is.' The blond thinks as he looks away from the red head. He stares at the base of the wall to the left of them. 'He seems so familiar; my heart is thumping so loudly. I want to…I feel so attracted to him. It's like I know him, but I don't.' He continues in his own head. Thoughts whirring around in his brain as the red head stands there, watching.

He studies up and down, making sure he has the right person. Then he notices Roxas' hand that has the counter. He gasps and grabs the blonde's hand, holding it up to his face. Roxas yelps and tries to struggle away in fear. "Roxas calm down!" he yells, and for some reason that does calm the blonde's nerves. He watches as Axel studies his hand and a face splitting grin forms on his face. "I have found my partner! Of course it would be you." He chuckles. Roxas just stared at him, even more confused than before.

Roxas frowns deeply and glares dangerously at the red head. 'Who the hell is this guy? What the hell is he talking about, and why does he know me?' Roxas thought angrily. He's he supposed to trust this man? The red head blinks and frowns at him.

"Come on Rox. Stop looking at me like that. You look like…you have no ideas…who…I...am." The red head's voice trails off as the truth sunk in. His deep, colorful green eyes slowly loose some of their shine. "Roxas… You do know who I am, don't you?"

Roxas loses his glare as he studies the hurt look on this stranger's face. He slowly shakes his head no, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, and a sting in his eyes. For a moment, the redhead stares at him with anguish in his dulling pools of emerald. His eyes grow tired looking and his seemingly permanent smile faded. It pulls at Roxas' heart, and something in the back of his mind. The face of sadness, of this sad, sad stranger. It seems familiar, so, so familiar. And so lonely. In the next moment the red head grins wide, his eyes spark back to life. "Then I guess introductions are in order!" He clears his throat and takes a step back. "My name is Axel. A.X.E.L got it memorized?" at the last line his grin widens and he taps his temple with his index and middle finger.

Roxas grimaces as he tries desperately not to laugh in this 'Axel's' face. That was the most ridiculous thing ever. Not that he remembers much of anything before the point he woke up in this hideaway spot. Roxas can't contain his giggled long, and soon he starts to laugh so hard he has to hold tight to the fence beside him. He clings desperately to it as he laughs so hard his sides hurt. Axel just watches him, amused and happy at seeing his friend so happy. It's was always so rare to see Roxas smile, and looking so happy. He grins before putting on an exadurated pout.

"Hey! It's rude to laugh at people you know! Just because you don't know who I am, doesn't make it less rude." Axel playfully punches him in the arm. Something in Axel's hand cracked a bit. Roxas tries to calm his giggles. Axel bites his lip hard and grips the hand he punched Roxas with. It hurts a lot more than it should have. Axel kept quiet, 'there's no reason to worry him,' he thought as he put his hand in his cloak pocket.

As the blond calms down slowly he says, "I...I'm sorry," another giggle escapes his mouth, "I don't mean to…that was…just ridiculous." He takes a deep breath and stands up-straight. "I would…uh, you know, introduce myself too. Except you seem to know me already." Roxas calms completely and looks into Axel's eyes again. The red head smiles sadly and nods.

"Yes, I guess they took your memory…. For the Game I mean." Axel says sadly, his happy smile fading just a bit. Roxas looks up at him confused.

"My Memory? What Game? What are you talking about Axel?" His brow furrows as his confusion only got worse. So many questions, and no answers. He looks to the red head for them. This stranger, who knows the memories he doesn't remember. This strange man who showed up, in a world where no one else can see him. This red head who seems so familiar, and so unfamiliar at the same time. Roxas hopes with all his being that he can help him.

* * *

Please Review guys!


End file.
